1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air pumps, and more particularly, to an air compressor system utilized in a body of water, that produces compressed air from water wave energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for air compressor systems have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include floating structures in a body of water designed to receive ambient air and produce compressed air, utilizing a bellow assembly.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,902 issued to Labrador. However, it differs from the present invention because Labrador teaches a water-wave-energy converter set out floating on the ocean to convert the energy of the water waves into storable and consumable energies which is a composition of several cylinders joint end. after end, decreasing in diameter by end after end, having a piston with one-way valves in each cylinder, having one-way valves on every partition wall between cylinders, a single long piston rod common to all cylinders that moves each of the piston synchronically to push the compressed air towards its smaller end.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,837 issued to Sieber also differs from the present invention. Sieber teaches a method and device provided for generating energy from the motion of waves, where fluid is conveyed through a series of fluid pressurization units, each unit incrementally increasing the pressure of the fluid as the fluid passes under the force of differential pressure within that unit. The pressurized fluid from a preceding unit is outlet from that unit and input into the succeeding unit in series. Each unit includes a first member and an associated second member, the first member being immersed in or floating on the surface of a body of water, the first member rising and falling with the rise and fall of wave motion, and the second member being submerged and anchored. The fluid is pressurized as the result of the relative movement between the first and second members as the fluid passes through a unit. The pressurized fluid may then be used to drive turbines and electric generators or other energy conversion devices.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
The instant invention is an air compressor system, comprising a floating housing assembly anchored to a fixed point. It comprises at least one opening to allow liquid to enter and further includes bellow means housed within. The bellow means are slidably mounted therein for longitudinal movement between two extreme positions. The bellow means have an air intake and air outtake so that as a result of movement of said liquid through said opening, said bellow means expands and contracts, taking in air through said air intake and forcing said air through said air outtake. Additionally, the air compressor system further includes reservoir means from said outlet means.
More specifically, the air compressor system comprises a first housing assembly with first and second ends. The first housing assembly having a first air vent protruding from said first end and anchor means secured to said second end. The first housing assembly having at least one hole for a wave of water to enter and a platform with third and fourth ends. The third end having a first bellow assembly secured thereon, the fourth end having at least one cable connecting to a first spring, which is secured to said second end. The fourth end further has a first air line with fifth and sixth ends to deliver compressed air from said first bellow assembly. The first air line having a first one-way valve set at a first predetermined distance from said fifth end towards said sixth end without reaching said sixth end, to effect the axial flow of compressed air along the length of said first air line. The platform has first cycling means to compress air within said first bellow assembly when said wave of water enters said first housing assembly. The platform has at least one end-stop that limits the travel distance of said platform.
A second housing assembly has seventh and eighth ends. The second housing assembly having a second air vent protruding from said seventh end and anchor means secured to said eighth end. The second housing assembly having a float with ninth and tenth ends and further comprising a second bellow assembly. The float having first means to cooperate with said second bellow assembly and has at least one cable connecting to a second spring, which is secured to said eighth end. The eighth end has a second air line with ninth and tenth ends to deliver compressed air from said second bellow assembly. Additionally, the second air line has a second one-way valve set at a second predetermined distance from said ninth end towards said tenth end without reaching said tenth end, to effect the axial flow of compressed air along the length of said second air line. The float has second cycling means to compress air within said second bellow assembly when said wave of water contacts said float. The float has at least one stop-spring above and below said float.
A stabilizing system with means to stabilize said first and second housing assemblies is in a body of water, also comprising an air tank to receive said compressed air from said first and second air lines. The stabilizing system further comprises buoys at either side of said first and second housing assembly. The buoys are secured to said first and second housing assembly with a first cable having eleventh and twelfth ends. The eleventh and twelfth ends having first weights, said stabilizing system further comprising first and second pontoons at a first predetermined depth in said body of water. The pontoons with anchoring means and having a pulley connected to first and second springs to coact with said first cable.
The first cycling means for said platform further includes a flow of said wave of water in and out of said first housing assembly, causing the movement of said platform and said first bellow assembly, whereby ambient air enters said first bellow assembly through a third one-way valve within said first air vent upon a downward platform movement when said wave of water exits said first housing assembly, and compressed air escapes from said first bellow assembly through said first one-way valve within said first air line, upon an upward platform movement when said wave of water enters said first housing assembly.
The second cycling means further includes a flow of said wave of water onto said float, causing the movement of said float, said float cooperating with said second bellow assembly whereby ambient air enters said second bellow assembly through a fourth one-way valve within said second air vent upon a downward float movement when said wave of water exits said second housing assembly, and compressed air escapes from said second bellow assembly through said second one-way valve within said second air line, upon an upward float movement when said wave of water strikes said second housing assembly.
The first and second air vents includes an end-cap to prevent foreign matter from entering and the air tank has a pressure relief valve.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide an air compressor system to efficiently and safely produce compressed air.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an air compressor system that utilizes wave energy in an open water setting.
It is another object of this invention to provide an air compressor system that requires low maintenance.
It is another object of this invention to provide an air compressor system that prevents beach erosion.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an air compressor system that is environmentally friendly.
It is another object of this invention to provide an air compressor system that may be utilized in any body of water having waves.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.